


Creature di ghiaccio e di fuoco

by Duchessa712



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: "La Regina era qualcuno che non si poteva ignorare. Era un torrente che ti in vestiva in pieno, un fuoco che ti bruciava anche quando provavi a mantenere la debita distanza, una leonessa che ruggiba scuotendo la criniera illuminata dal sole".Perché riflettendoci sopra, Sansa capisce di essere più simile a Cersei di quanto voglia o si aspetti.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Creature di ghiaccio e di fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Cersei e Sansa sono in assoluto i due personaggi che ho preferito. Soprattutto perché sono molto simili, più di quanto potrebbe sembrare, e senza Cersei, Sansa non avrebbe imparato un bel po' di cose, almeno a mio parere.  
> Buona lettura!

Creature di ghiaccio e di fuoco

Una volta esisteva una bambina con i capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri. Si chiamava Sansa di casa Stark, sognava l’amore e credeva nelle favole. Voleva sposare un Principe e avere tanti bambini.

(Le favole non esistono. L’amore è solo per quei pochi che sono così fortunati da trovarlo. Il principe è pazzo e crudele).

Sansa Stark voleva una corte nel Sud, che per lei era come il castello delle favole che tanto amava. Voleva essere Regina e diventare la più potente di tutti.

(Il Sud, però, è tanto caldo, troppo caldo, per i Lupi. Il castello nasconde più segreti di quanti dovrebbe. La Regina ha il sorriso dolce di chi non ha una coscienza a cui rispondere).

Voleva che il suo sposo fosse perfetto, bello, dolce, gentile, un cavaliere. Uno di quelli che alla giostra porta solo il pegno della sua dama e le dedica tutte le vittorie. Che la prende tra le braccia e la protegge, la fa volare. Che le sussurra segreti d’amore con le labbra rosse e gli occhi accesi di passione.

(Di sposi però ne ha tre. Nessuno perfetto, solo uno bello, solo uno gentile, nessuno cavaliere. Imparerà dopo che i cavalieri non sono senza macchia, ma, anzi, si portano dietro tutti i misfatti commessi. Nessuno sussurra segreti, ma solo minacce e gli occhi del Re brillano quando la fanno picchiare senza una ragione apparente).

Voleva diventare la dama perfetta, amata dalla Regina, superiore alla Principessa. Voleva un abito da sposa fatto con le sue mani e tanti vestiti per tanti bambini.

(La Regina le sorride con gli occhi ghiacciati. La umilia più di quanto faccia il Re suo sposo. La Principessa è una bambina, la copia di sua madre, solo più pura e più innocente. Il suo matrimonio è la sua più grande umiliazione e di bambini non ne ha mai nessuno).

Adesso esiste una giovane donna, con i capelli rossi e gli occhi gelidi come l’inverno, come quelli della Regina cattiva della sua storia. Si chiama Sansa di casa Stark, Lady di Grande Inverso e regina del Nord. Vuole che il suo regno torni a prosperare e che la guerra appena conclusasi non torni mai più.

(La Regina aveva detto che al gioco del trono o si vince o si muore. Può reputarsi soddisfatta e fortunata ad aver vinto).

Sansa Stark vuole una corte nel Nord, che è la casa calda e accogliente che ha sempre disprezzato.

(Era troppo vuota, però, quella casa. Le sembrava di sentire le voci di bambini e i latrati dei metalupi. I richiami dei genitori e i servi che si affacendavano uno dietro l’altro).

Non vuole più uno sposo perfetto. Ne vuole uno che la capisca, che la accetti, che ami le sue cicatrici e la sua natura da lupo.

(La regina la chiamava colombella e uccellino. Non sapeva che dentro di lei c’era un lupo che aspettava solo di essere libero di ululare).

Non cerca più la perfezione, perché le cose perfette si incrinano e si spezzano. Sono false e vuote, prive di valore e significato.

(La Regina sembrava avere la vita perfetta. Invece nessuno dei suoi figli poteva avere pretese al trono o a qualsiasi altro titolo. Amava un uomo che non poteva e non doveva amare. Era umiliata e ridotta al silenzio da un marito e da un padre con una concezione troppo alta di se stessi. Era morta annegata tra le lacrime, disperata per la vita che cresceva dentro di lei e non avrebbe mai visto la luce, stretta tra le braccia di suo fratello, seppellita dalle macerie di ciò che aveva costruito).

Ha imparato tanto Sansa, soprattutto dai nemici, soprattutto da quella regina che odia con tutta se stessa nonostante sia morta e non possa fare del male né a lei né alla famiglia che le è rimasta.

(La Regina non era qualcuno che si poteva ignorare. Era un torrente che ti investiva in pieno, un fuoco che bruciava anche quando provavi a mantenere la debita distanza, una leonessa che ruggiva scuotendo la criniera illuminata dal sole).

Lo sa quando vede negli occhi dei suoi sudditi la paura, oltre l’affetto, oltre la stima, oltre l’orgoglio. La temono perché ha conosciuto Cersei Lannister, le si era offerta spontaneamente, senza riserve, idolatrandola come si fa con gli dei e le cose che stanno sopra di noi e sono inarrivabili. La temono perché, in fondo, le somiglia e lo vede nel modo in cui cammina, certe volte, in cui alza le sopracciglia, in cui acconcia i capelli o chiede altro vino. Nel modo in cui fissa le persone, per valutare se sono amici o nemici, e in tal caso quanti danni possono arrecare.

(Somiglia alla regina anche per qualcosa che non può e non vuole ammettere, perché suo fratello non è il fratello della Regina, l’uomo senza onore, lo Sterminatore di Re. Perché suo fratello ama una donna che non c’è più, uccisa proprio per colpa sua).

Eppure quando è con Jon, che non si chiama Jon, ma per lei sarà sempre e solo Jon, qualcosa le fa attorcigliare lo stomaco e battere forte il cuore. E allora può quasi capire una parte di Cersei Lannister e la cosa la spaventa perché Sansa Stark non è Cersei Lannister.

(Però una parte di lei aveva sperato che il Cavaliere tornasse dalla Regina, dalla sua dama e lasciasse in pace l’altra donna, quella che ha le stesse fantasie di sua sorella minore. Perché se anche quell’amore era finito, allora l’amore proprio non esisteva. Suo fratello, quello che le è rimasto, era finito giù da una torre per quell’amore! Questo doveva pur voler dire qualcosa!).

Ma Sansa Stark non può dire che di notte sogna come non potranno mai essere i suoi figli, la sintesi perfetta di lei e suo fratello. Ne vuole almeno due, un maschio e una femmina, a cui insegnare che i ruoli in cui il mondo vuole incastraci possono non essere quelli adatti a noi.

(Anche la Regina aveva tre figli. Due maschi e una femmina. Due re e una principessa. Sono morti nell’ordine in cui sono venuti al mondo, uno in un modo più tragico del precedente. La Regina però lo sapeva. Lo aveva detto una profezia: “avrei tre figli. D’oro saranno le loro corone e d’oro i loro sudari”. Aveva anche saputo che non ci sarebbe mai stata speranza nemmeno per il bambino che portava in grembo quando era morta).

Sansa è più attenta di Cersei, che le è stata madre, maestra e nemica. È una creatura fatta di ghiaccio e di fuoco, temprata dal caldo dell’Estate e dal freddo dell’Inverno.

(La Regina, invece, era fatta solo di fuoco. Brillante, imprevedibile, pericolosa come il fuoco. Con il fuoco aveva dato inizio al suo regno e con il fuoco il suo regno si era concluso).


End file.
